The enemy who stole her heart
by Animegirl aka undercover otaku
Summary: Hermione was raped over the summer. Now her newly found friend draco malfoy has to help her through this.
1. chapter 1

**Thanks so much for every one who read my last fic. I'm new at this. There might be triggers for people,this does have rape in it. This will not be a one shot but my updates might be slow. This will be set before my last story. This is dramione set after the deathly hallows. On to the story.**

Hermione sat in the train car waiting for Ron and Harry to come back from changing into their school robes. Every one went back to school of their 8th year that was offered by head mistress Mcgonagall. Hermione was of course head girl, though she felt bad that she was takeing some 7th years job.

Ginny sat across from her both girls already in their robes. Hermione was against the car and her head was leaning on the wall. Hermione and Ron had been in a relationship for about a year, but now hermione just doesn't like him that way. She had something happen to her over the summer, she hasn't told anyone.

 ***flash back***

 **Hermione was walking home from her daily walk to the park as she did every day during summer a week away from school. She was pulled by her arm into an alley. "What are you doing!" She said "shut up bitch"the dark figure said slapping her then stuffing a rag In Her mouth hermione tried hitting him but he had her wrist In His tight grip. He tied her hands with another rag.**

 **He pushed her against the wall. She tried fighting harder but it was no use. He pulled her jogging pants down to her ankles while taking off his belt as she tried harder to escape. He moved her panties aside and and thrust in. Not only was this humiliating for hermione but she was completely dry so the pain was a hundred times worse.**

 **He thrust and hit her more time than she could count. It whent on for another 15 minutes but for hermione it felt like hours. He pulled out before Cumming and left her in the alley passed out and bruised**

 ***flash back over***

Hermione was close to crying just thinking about what happened. " hey gin I'm going to go to the head compartment to see if the head boy is their yet" by the time she was halve way to the head compartment she had tears going down her face. She bumped into someone both falling down onto the floor.

She looked up and saw Draco malfoy looking at her. "What's wrong granger" he said eye brows furrowed or the sight of hermione crying. Hermione and Draco had made a truce during the end of the war. Harry and Ron still enemies with him. "It's nothing Draco" she said her voice quite.

Now she noticed the head boy badge on his robes. "Your head boy?"she asked. "Yeah and I would think your head girl right?" Draco said. She nodded her head. "Come follow me the head compartment then" he said. Standing up and holding out his hand for her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

...to be continued


	2. 2

**Hey guys I'm looking for a beta reader for my story's if anyone is interested pm me. now on to the story. This is my first non one shot story.**

 _Hermione grabbed his hand and he pulled her up_

Hermione followed Draco down the hallway. "Hey what are you doing malfoy?!" Yelled Ron yanking hermione from him. "Ow Ron that hurt" said hermione because Ron had pulled her arm on one of her bruises.

Hermione pulled her arm out of his grip. Ron towers over at her 6'0 while she's 5'5, trying to put himself in between her and Draco,who is still taller than Ron at 6'2.

"What were you doing malfoy" asked Harry (who is 5'11 btw) "Harry, Ron, we were just walking to the head compartment" hermione said angry . Harry and Ron looked at hermione in suprise at the anger in her tone. "What! This bloody git is the head boy" said Ron

"Yes I am Weasley and I will take away points when we get to hogwarts if you don't let us get to our compartment."

Ron looked at hermione "you won't let him do that right" he asked. "I will let him if you don't let us go Ron!" She said angrily. "Fine, go have fun whoreing with the enemy and you have fun cheating on your girlfriend" Ron spat at her and Draco . Harry looked at Ron surprised at the words that Ron said.

Draco now took hermione at put her behind him, he was surprised Ron would say that to his own girlfriend. Hermione stayed silent,but she looked like she was going to cry. Harry pulled Ron back and muttered a sorry, practically dragging Ron back their compartment.

"Come one Granger let's go" Draco said as he began walking with hermione to the compartment. When Hermione and Draco reached the compartment they sat down. Draco looked at hermione's tear stained face and sighed. "Does he normally talk to you that way" Draco said worried that Ron was verbally abusing Hermione.

"Only when he's mad, he has the emotional range of a tea spoon" she said grinning. Draco laughed she had never heard him laugh it was beautiful. "Glad to see you two getting along" a voice said in a this Irish accent, both teens turned to see Minerva standing in the door. "We have arrived at the school" she said

...to be continued


	3. 3

**I cant believe people actually like my story. I'm still looking for a beta reader. But any way thanks to all the people who read my story. On to the story.**

Hermiones first two days of school pasted quickly. Ron and hermione were still talking to each other. Neither mentioned what Ron said during the train ride. Right now hermione was sitting by the fire in her and Draco's common room reading a book.

She had fine she'd classes for the day and she felt like she really needed rest, she had been reading for hours as it was now nine in the afternoon. Draco walked in and looked at hermione "why aren't you in bed?" He asked. "I don't want to sleep" she said. "Hermione you've been awake since three and I doubt you've took a nap yet" he stated.

She looked up at him and asked "did you just get back from quidditch practice?" " yes,why" he questioned. "Because Draco you stink" she laughed. "Hey!" He said. "Go shower" hermione said.

Draco muttered an ok and left to the joint bathroom connecting their rooms. Hermione then stood up and whent to the gryfindor common room leaving a note for Draco. When she got their she found Harry and Ron sitting by the fire playing wizard chess. "Hey Mione!" Said Harry.

"Hey hermione were almost done, when we are you want to head to the kitchens with us." Said Ron. Harry and Ron played for a bit more till Ron won,Then the boys cleared the board. Hermione stood up with them and all thre headed off to the kitchens.

They reached the kitchens about ten minutes later. Hermione turned to the house elf "hello, could you get us a bowl of fruit,a plate of chicken, and two slices of chocolate cake please." She asked "yes ma'am" responded the house elf who was dressed in a old silk pillow case.

The house elf returned a minute later with their food. They started t eat when Ron started taking "hey mione how has being head girl been." He asked mouth full. "It's ok but you and Harry both have to come to the meeting on Friday to sort rounds since your both prefects and I have to talk to malfoy because heads are the only ones doing rounds until Friday" She said.

"Hey I'm going back to the tower"said Harry said as they finished their meal. "Ok I'll be up in a bit I want to walk hermione back to her dorm." Ron said. "Ok mate I'll be going then" Harry said as he left. "You ready to leave." Ron asked. Hermione nodded in approval, they walked out of the kitchens and down the hall to the stair way. They walked up the stairs to the third floor, when they reached the floor Ron pulled her into a broom closet.

"Ron what are you doing my head girl round start in a minute I have go with Draco!?" Hermione said scared. "Oh hermione you want to sleep with Draco but not me, I bet I could change your mind." Ron said with a smirk that made hermiones blood run cold.

...to be continued


	4. 4

**Hello to anyone who has read this I'm sorry the last update took forever I had writers block. Also to any one who has read this if you are a beta contact me!**

 **Last time**

 _"Ron what are you doing my head girl round start in a minute I have go with Draco!?" Hermione said scared. "Oh hermione you want to sleep with Draco but not me, I bet I could change your mind." Ron said with a smirk that made hermiones blood run cold._

Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks as she struggled to stop Ron from unbuttoning her shirt. "Please Ron stop!" She said exasperated. He slapped a hand over her mouth "shut up you stupid bitch!" He said as his other hand slid up her skirt. Hermione was sobbing now as Ron continued his assault. Ron inserted his fingers into her dry entrance. Pain seized her body at the fast intrusion. "So you not a virgin after all,whoreing with the enemy I see!"

Draco was walking down the hall fuming about how w hermione ditched him for rounds to hangout with ron and Harry. He was walking down the hall when he heard a thump in a nearby broom closet.

Deciding to check it out he opened the door expecting to see a couple of 4th years makeing out. Instead what he saw made him freeze in horror.

He saw hermione being held to the wall while Ron molested her. He pulled Ron from her and hermione slid down the wall crying hard. "What do you want I was but the middle of try to fuck this whore" said Ron

Draco looked disgusted, "oh it's you, haha to bad if you didn't get to her first, she isn't even a virgin" Ron said smirking at him. Draco did the signature malfoy sneer. He punched Ron over and over in the face till Ron passed out.

Draco looked over to were hermione was curled up in a ball. "Hermione lets get you back to the dorm alright"he said softly as he picked up her small frame and held it against his own. He left Ron there knowing pride wouldn't let him go to the hospital wing.

To be continued...


	5. 5

**Hey people almost time for spring. I'm excited, On with the story.**

Draco carried hermione up the steps to their dorm, only to be greeted with Astoria Greengrass, his "girlfriend", he really didn't like her but she wouldn't let him say no for an answer when she asked him out.

"Astoria please leave" He said after he said the password to the portrait, as it swung open Astoria stoped him.

"And what do you think your doing with _her_ " she demanded trying to block him entering.

"She's sick, I have to get her to her room" he stated.

 _Huff_ was the noise Astoria made as she walked away clearly unsatified.

Draco rushed to hermiones room and placed her on the bed, he said a quick spell to see if she was injured, he nearly vomited as letters floated above her.

 _Rape_

That is not what he had expected.


	6. Chapter6

**Hey I'm back. I'm pagan so its almost time for ostara for me here in the north. on with the story.**

Draco paced in front of where he placed hermione. His face more pale than normal and he felt bile rise in his throat.He didn't know her all that much but this...this was to much, he had teased her before but he had never wanted something like this to happen.

Tears brimmed in his eyes, how could this happen, who would do something like this. This had happened to a girl he now knew He loved.

"Draco"said hermione in a small tired voice.

"Your awake," He said "im sorry I didn't get to you sooner"

"Oh,Draco, it's not your fault" she said. She sat up and walked to hug him. She was confused, this was the boy she had hated until a couple days ago,now she only felt love for him.

Oh what was she going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back I've had such a fun time writing this story. I'm sorry chapters are so short I have frequent writers block.**

Hermione steped back from Draco. She was so confused, how could she hermione Jean granger, muggle born know it all, fall in love with Draco "imapurebloodprat" malfoy.

"Draco, I don't know what's going on," She said "first Ron nice then he...he tries to assault me, and now your here"

"Shh. love come here" Draco says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Has this happened before Ron" he asked

"Y-yes,over the summer"

"Oh, love"

And there she stood in her snakes arms


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione pulled away from Draco embrace. How did she get someone like Draco to fall for her? Before he used to loathe her. Everything is so confusing.

 **I'm so sorry I have extream writer's block and can't write a long chapter! This is barely a paragraph.**


	9. A quick poll

Hey guys ive been inactive for a while because of some family issues, comment if you want more of this story, love you.


	10. Chapter nine

**Hello loves! You wanted me to continue so here i go, ill try and up date more frequently. Also check out my new story, with harry/draco/hermione and them raiseing teddy** **. For anyone wondering why i write rape fics often, its because i have expirenced it and its my way of venting.**

Draco relesed hermione from his tight hug, and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"hermione i know that what happened is horrible and i will make sure ron is never near you agai , but i can guarentee it gets better,even if your in a dark place right now, i understand how You feel."

tears dripped down his gaunt cheeks as he tried to even his breaths. He hugged her again as she cries and burys her face into the crook of his neck. Soon after shes calmed down and tired he releses his hold and stands up.

"draco wh-"

"im going to get you some pajamas"

He said rummaging through her closet. He accioed his own in the mean while. He walked back with a pair of shorts and a warm sweater. He walked to the bed and handed her, her clothes and walked twords the bathroom to change, she jumped up and and grabbes his arm.

"draco please dont leave me alone!" she cried.

"i-i cant change in the same room as you!" he stuttered.

"please! It doesnt matter to me! I dont want to be alone." tears formed in her eyes.

"its ok i wont leave!" he said franticly hopeing she wouldn't cry.

She sighed and relesed her grip, she walked to the othee side of the bed and pulled the curtain shut, hidding her from view. He heard her clothes rustle and began changeing his own clothes.

Once the were done they sat in the bed. Hermione pulled the covers over herself while draco pulled them to the middle not covering himself.

\--

The sun rose, shinning through the windows. Hermione blinked through the remanents of sleep. She looked over at the sleeping slytherin and felt something stir within her not just love but somerhing else, _lust._ Even shocked with herself she still felt the urge to just _touch him_ , he wouldn't mind right...Right? She put her hand on his stomach and started sliding to lower, he sighed, his eyebrows twisting just so.

She finally slide her hand over the crotch of his pants and held him in her hand,moving her palm to grope him, she licked the shell of his ear. He wimpered, his eyes flying open, scrambeling to get away from her touch he tangled himself in the blanket falling off the bed.

He curled on the floor his head in his hands crying.

"please dont! Im sorry! I wont fail you again!" he wimpered.

A cold chill ran through her as she remembered his words from last night. _'i understand how you feel'_ He couldn't mean **that**.

"oh gods!" she said realizing she had just molested him like whoever must have done it in the past, triggering him into a flashback like panic. She moved to the floor in front of him kneeling, she moved to put her hands on his shoulders then stopped, what if it made it worse, her hands hovering over his shoulders, she swallowed a lump of panic.

"d-draco i-im so sorry, please its me, hermione!"she stuttered as he He wimpered.

"her-hermione?" he choked The cloud of panic leaving him Winded.

"oh gods! Im so sorry, i never should have done that!"she sighed

"No! Its my fault, im sorry, i never should have reacted like that, **its my fault**!"

Hermiones eyes widened, shocked at his outburst. She realized with a start that _he blamed himself_ For her molesting him and possibly for his past sexual abuse, the thought made her sick. He had said he _wouldn't fail her again_ he knew who abuses him! Who would he have failed? Voldemort? Bellatrix? Both options were horrible. A thought jumped through her head, what about his _father,_ the thought seemed so horrible. If it was voldermort or belletrix he would have been at least 15, but it was his father, she shivered, who knows how old it could have started. She could imagine a five year old draco pinned under lucius crying _'daddy please stop'._

"draco its not your fault its mine! Has anyone else touched you without your permission!?" she said panicked.

"i-i-uh the way my mother touches me isnt like how you were **_raped_**. Shes **teaching** me to be a good husband!" he said panicked.

"o-oh my gods" she wispered. His _mother_ was the one _rapeing_ him, to be some twisted view of a _good husband_! He thought this was ok.Normal even! Hermione felt bile rise in her throat, she swallowed it back.

"d-draco ho-how old were you when this started?" she asked carfully.

"i-maybe around, about nine? Or maybe ten" he wispered "im not supposed to tell anyone. Im such a disgrace!" he hid his head in his hands.

Hermione look at him in shock, no one knew, not even his father, and this started when he was nine! Hermione did the math, if he was eighteen now and was nine or teen when things started, this must have been going on for almost ten years! How did no one notice. She thought back at all the years, he was a prat because he was _raped_ at home, hell she even broke his nose, 'oh gods!' what if that was something his mom punished him for! What if he was raped because of her! Now that she thought about it she had done so much that could have hurt him at home, she beat him at grades as a muggle born, she befriended harry instead of him,she broke his nose,she could think of so many ways she could have hurt him indirectly.

"draco what your mother did is **not** ok." she said firmly.

"b-but she teaching me what i need to know! how to pleasure a woman."

"No! What shes doing is rape! Oh draco did she do it this summer?"

"it was more frequent this summer, what with my father going to azkaban. She did it every night." he curled into himself a little more.hermione thought about how scared and violated she felt after it happening once, she couldn't imagine going through it everyday. She moved to grab clothes for both of them and left dracos in his hands while she closed the curtain between them to change. Once she was done she checked on draco. He was fixing his tie in the mirror as she walked tword him.

"come on draco," she said grabbing ahold of his hand, leading him out of her room" we're going to make some reports."

He sighed in resignation as he was lead down the hall to the head office.

"bast" hermione mutterd the goddesses name causing stairs to open before them.They climbed them fairly easy.

"head mistress mcgonagall, we would like File some reports"


	11. Chapter 10

**I kinda needed to get this out of my head asap so here we go!**

"what kind of reports my dear girl?" mcgonagall asked.

"one is a sexual assault report against a fellow student, the other is a long lasting sexual abuse from a guardian."

"o-oh my,follow me to the infurmary wing please"

She walked briskly out the door ushering her charge behind her. She felt dread pool in her stomach, two of her students had gone through horrific ordeals, she didnt know whos parent had hurt them, but she had no intent of them evert seeing a child again! She pushed the medic wing doors open.

"poppy!" she cried

"oh minnie!, whats the problem."the mediwitch said

"i have two students wishing to file sexual assualt reports, one of whom is directed to their parent." she wispered dispite the infermary being empty of students.

"Oh! Oh my." she ushered the head students onto the cots.She looked to hermione and sighed.

"you wish to make a sexual assult report correct?"

"yes"

"who is the culprit?" she asked softly.

"ronald billius weasley"

"to finish the report all i need to do is take a copy of your memory dear, is that ok?"

"what ever you need to do"

She grabbed a pensieve and put her wand to hermiones temple.

"you'll feel a small pull deary" she said as she heard hermione take in a breath of air. Once the vial was filled she attached a slip of paper to it.She turned to draco after handing the pensieve to minerva

"draco my dear, who is your report directed to" she asked she had deduces that it must have been one of his parents. She mentally shivered at the thought of a parent touching their own child.

"narcsissa malfoy née black" this honestly suprissed her she thought it would have been his father.

"do you have any relatives you may live with once removed from her care?"

"no"

"when did the abuse start?"

"around nine or ten" poppy heard minerva suck in a breath at that.

"may i copy some memories?"

"yes"

She put her wand to his head and extractes the memories and labels the vial with more words. She moves to her tabel and puts athe vials in seperate envolopes and moves to the fire place.She grabs a hand full of floo powder and tosses it in.

"minestry of magick, andrew pomfrey" she says

A face looking simmilar to poppys own shows through.

"hello sister" the face says

"hello, i have two reports, i would have owled them but they are urgent, both are sexual assult casses, please oversee them to completion."she putta the envolopes through the flames and sees as he picks them up.

"ah, they will be processed within the hour and the guilty and their guardians will be notified."

"thank you" she sighed turning back to the children and head misstress "its only five thirty, you have more than two hours till breakfast, you can choose to go to your dorms or nape here"

Draco and hermione walked together to the great hall once opening the door they watched as owls delivered mail. They sat on the end of the teachers table.A howler zoomed its way past them, stopping in front of a specific red head weasley. They heard ron groan as he opened it.

" **RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS EVERY ENTERING THE BURROW EVER AGAIN WE HAVE HAD YOU BLOCKED FROM THE WARDS AND WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU SPEAKING TO YOUR SIBLINGS, WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE EVEN HARRY HAS BEEN SENT A LETTER. YOUR NINETEEN A LEGAL WIZARD YOUR BAGS HAVE BEEN SENT TO HOGWARTS AND YOUR BEING _EXPELLED_ IN TWO DAYS! YOU HAVE BEEN BURNT OFF THE FAMILY TREE. **

The howler stopped and floated to the ground. Ron stood shocked at the revelation, he was expelled! His wand would be snapped! He would be a squib! In the mean time rons old owl, now ginnys, pig, landed in front of hermione. She undid the ribbon on its leg and unfurled the paper.

 _Dear hermione and draco._ _Im sorry hermione for what ron has done, he is gone from our family and will not step foot on our property again. Me and aurther love you very much hermione and would like to know draco better as he is put under our care untill he is of age. We would like You two to come over for the holidays, and we wish we could shelter you from the world_ _-love mum and dad._

"oh" she breathed.

"i-i dont have to go back home?" draco asked

"No!" hermione smiled, draco laughed and sniffed tears back as he hugged her.


End file.
